Problem: Nadia did 5 fewer jumping jacks than William in the morning. Nadia did 70 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Solution: Nadia did 70 jumping jacks, and William did 5 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $70 + 5$ jumping jacks. He did $70 + 5 = 75$ jumping jacks.